As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art clip-type microphone is designed for use in such a manner that the microphone is attached to the garment of a user of the microphone.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art clip-type microphone is designed for use in such a manner that the microphone is attached to the collar of the apparel of a user of the microphone. The attaching of the microphone to the apparel collar is inconveniently done in conjunction with a mirror.
As shown in FIG. 3, a hand-held microphone of the prior art must be held constantly with hand of a user of the microphone. The holding of the microphone with hand for a long period of time can be rather tiresome.